Mazda 787B
The Mazda 787B is a prototype race car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q!. Real Life Info The Mazda 787B is a Group C sports prototype race car designed to run in the 24 Hours of Le Mans, the World Sportscar Championship, and the All Japan Sports Prototype Championship. The 787B was an improved version of the 1990 787 prototype race car, with an continuously-variable intake for the 2.6-liter R26B Rotary Engine. The two existing 787s were fitted with the new parts, and three new 787Bs were built for 1991. The 787B produced 700 hp and 448 lb/ft of torque from the R26B engine, mated to a 5-speed manual racing transmission. The 787B debuted at the 430km of Suzuka endurance race in 1991. Mazda entered three cars (and a spare) in the 24 Hours of Le Mans that year. A 787 from the previous year (car number 56) and two 787Bs (car numbers 18 and 55) ran in the race, with the spare consisting of a 787 (which did not race). Cars 18 and 56 have standard Mazda livery (white with blue stripes), while car number 55 has an orange-and-green livery for sponsor Renown (a Japanese clothing company who supplied the Mazdaspeed team since 1988). Car number 55 (driven by Volker Weidler, Johnny Herbert, and Bertrand Gachot) won the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Car number 55 would be retired immediately after Le Mans while the other two cars would continue to run in both the World Sportscar Championship and the All Japan Sports Prototype Championship. Choro-Q HG 2 The 787B is body number Q143 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Cloud Hill Body Shop. Notes * The 787B has the Renown livery design, but does not have any of the sponsor logos or the car number on it. * The default paint scheme of the 787B in Choro-Q HG 2 has a green rear spoiler; the actual #55 Renown car had an orange one. * When changing the 787B's color, the windshield strip will remain orange regardless of what colors the car is. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the 787B is body number Q143 in Choro-Q HG 3. However, the default color for the rear spoiler is now orange (instead of green; the real-life #55 Renown car had an orange spoiler), with the ends of the spoiler in dark gray (unlike the Renown car, which had orange ends); it also has the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found in the World Grand Prix. Choro-Q! The 787B is body number Q83 in Choro-Q!. Notes * Unlike the HG 2 and HG 3 versions, the Choro-Q! variant does not have the rear spoiler equipped as standard equipment. You will either have to buy the handling wing or the speed wing to equip it, but both spoilers are the same shape as the factory Mazda spoiler. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles